


Sleeping with the Lights On (PART 2)

by LindzDDub86



Series: Sleeping With the Lights On [2]
Category: Busted (Band)
Genre: F/M, Matter of Life and Death, Other, Talking To Dead People
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-04
Updated: 2008-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29726379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LindzDDub86/pseuds/LindzDDub86
Summary: Sequel to Sleeping With the Lights On- Part 1A life without Matt was the same. Until Lindz came across someone and who allowed her to speak to the dead.
Relationships: James Bourne/Original Female Character
Series: Sleeping With the Lights On [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2184705





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> OLD FANFIC BACK IN 2008

" Hey Chaz, let's listen to Radio one to see if we are number one still. Surely we've been knocked off now. How long have we been number one now? 19 weeks is it?" James shouted to Charlie through the bathroom.  
"Sure Jb, sure. You said almost the same ten weeks ago and nine weeks on we're still number one. I'll put it on in a bit mate, just let me finish making me food." Charlie replied whist making a juicy, big double cheeseburger with crispy salad topping.  
So as Charlie finished preparing his food, he turned to the hi-fi system. The hi-fi system seems to be able to hold at least ten CD's at once and was a metallic blue colour. Charlie turned the radio when luckily enough it was on radio one from last week. As Charlie turned the radio on, Wes the DJ was running through the top forty.  
" JB- he's going through the top 10 now. No sign yet of us!" Charlie shouted across the room so that James could hear him.  
"At 10 is Blue with Guilty, at number 9 is Kelly Clarkson with Miss Independant, at number 8 is Sean Paul with Like Glue......" Wes was running through the top 10.  
"Has he said us yet Chaz?" JB shouted anxiously.  
"Not yet"  
"At number 5 is Eminem with Sing for the Moment, at number 4 is Abs with Miss Perfect, at number 3 is the second new highest entry, it is Linkin Park with numb, at number 2 is the new highest entry, it is Deftones with Mirvera".  
Charlie couldn't believe what he was hearing. Surely Busted weren't number one for the twentieth week with Sleeping with the Light on? And has this was going through Charlie's mind, his mobile phone started to ring the Deftones. It was Wes.  
"Congratulations Charlie! You are officially number one for the twentieth week running. How do you feel?"  
"Erm.... shocked. I can’t believe this song could be so popular and for us to keep Deftones off number one is strange. I guess we have to thank the fans for keeping us there since we lost Matt" Charlie answered rather speechless.  
"I guess losing Matt was the worst thing that you could think of ever happening. What did you feel when it happened?" Wes replied.  
Charlie was lost for words. He didn't know what to say really. He was quite caught up with losing Matt for Matt was like his brother. He thought of something decent to say. "Losing Matt was the worst thing for us and for his fans. We would never believe we would be here today if it weren't for the fans sticking by us. The fans have been a tremendous support over the past six months and all thoughts are received gracefully. I couldn't really feel anything because we had to stay strong for the fans. I was very upset and James was as well. James still can't believe Matt has gone. We've gradually accepted that he can never return and there is no way we are going to replace Matt because Busted was James Matt and me. Even though there are only two left, we doing pretty fine on our own I think!"  
Wes answered, "I would gather that Busted will now be just two members and no replacements to replace Matt. I guess you are doing pretty well because not only have you kept the number one place for twenty weeks, your debut album has just gone 8 times platinum and your new album has gone straight to number one today. Also because your single has been number one for twenty weeks, you are now in the Guinness Book of Records. You must be over the moon?"  
"Number one in the album charts? Wicked, we actually didn't know because we've been working hard to put some songs. As I said, we owe it to the fans. We will hopefully see you soon, but we need to sort things out at the moment. But thanks alot people! But to be in Guinness Book of Records again is absolutely overwhelming" Charlie delighted spoke.  
"You guys must be working very hard. What are you two up to next? Wes asked.  
"Well we're taking a break now because we need to sort things out. We may take about a year off or something. Don't worry though, we haven't decided to split up!" Charlie announced.  
"Anyway Well done to your number one album and your number one single. Would you like to introduce your world-breaking single Charlie?" Wes asked  
"Yeah sure. Just like to say thanks again for the fans, keep it real and we see you very soon but for now I'll leave you with our record breaking single Sleeping with the Light On...." And with that Wes and Charlie ended their phone conversation.  
"So are we still number one Charlie?" James finally coming out of the bathroom with a blue towel around his waist.  
"Yeah we are. Our new album has gone straight to number one and our debut album has gone eight times platinum!" Charlie said excitedly.  
"Wicked! I wish Matt was here to hear all this. I wish he was here to join the excitement" James replied.  
Every time James thought of Matt, he had tears falling from his eyes. He dearly missed Matt for Matt was funny and a bit mental, but that's why everyone loved him.

RING RING!!!!!!  
"Hello?"  
"Is that Charlie?"  
"Yeah, who's speaking please?"  
"It's Nicky- Matt's girl!"  
"Oh hi Nic, how are you babe? What's been happening in your life?" Charlie replied as though he hadn't spoken to Nicky for a while.  
"I'm okay thanks. How are you? Nothing's really happened in my life. Just went to the clinic yesterday for a scan. What about you Charlie?"  
"I'm getting there. It isn’t easy carrying on after what's happened. Why babes, what's up with you?" Charlie looking confused at James while James gave the same face expression back to Charlie.  
"Charlie, I need to talk to someone. I thought I could talk to you or James. I can't tell you on the phone. Will you meet us at 1pm tomorrow at the flat?"  
"Yeah sure. 1pm it is then. Do you want to speak to James babe?"  
"Not really. Tell James not to be offended by it but I've gotta go now, so I'll see ya tomorrow ok?"  
"Ok babes, see you then" And Charlie replaced the receiver back on its stand.  
"Who was that?" James questioned Charlie.  
"It was Nicky, that chick who Matt was dating before he died. She wanted to tell me something, but she couldn't say on the phone. I'm meeting up with her tomorrow at 1pm. I wonder what's wrong with her?" Charlie said worryingly.  
"Stop worrying Charlie! She probably wants to chat you up again now Matt's not here. You said it yourself that Nicky has a crush on you. Get a grip Chaz" James said trying to cheer Charlie up.  
All that day and night, all Charlie could think of was why couldn't Nicky say what she wanted to say on the phone? Why did she go to the clinic the other day? What's wrong with her?


	2. Chapter 2

"Charlie I thought you were going to meet Nicky. Well it's half twelve now. Get up you lazy prick!" James shouted down Charlie's ear.  
"Piss off waking me up like that. You know I hate it. Next time you'll get a punch and you'll stop doing it after that", Charlie bellowed. He then looked at his clock, "WHAT? Why didn't you tell me what time it was? I'm supposed to be meeting Nicky. You dumb plonker James!" Charlie was in a bad mood.  
"Sorry mate, but I hate waking you up. I know what you’re like when you have to wake up. Well I've just told you that you have to meet her at 1pm! So don't tell me...."

RING RING  
"Who the fuck is this?" James picks the receiver up.  
"Hello?"  
"James? Is that you? It's Jen?"  
"Hey babes, how you doing? Was thinking about you all night last night? I’ve had a bad night. Wish you were here with me now!" James gently said.  
"Hun, I'm great thanks babe. I was thinking of you as well. I've missed you so much. I wish I was with you now but I'm away doing my debut album in Las Vegas. How are you coping as Matt's gone now?" Jen answered.  
" I'm okay. I'm coping fine. Could be better though. I wouldn't believe it was going to be this hard to cope. Las Vegas hey? Lucky you, how's it going? Am so proud of you babe. I knew you would make it someday" James said with a tear in his eye.  
"Are you sobbing James?"  
"No why?"  
"You sound it. Well I am proud of you. You're so brave coping on your own with this" Jen said with great empathy.  
"Well I'm not okay. I'm not really coping on my own because Charlie is feeling it too babes. I would love to see you today. When are you coming home gorgeous?" James said with envy.  
"I'm not sure yet babe. How is Charlie? I'd love to see you today too but I'm in the USA."  
" Charlie's fine. He's just going to meet Nikki in half hour"  
"Nicky? Is that Matt's bird?" Jen questioned James.  
"You mean was. Sorry- yeah she is. She was sobbing on the phone last night over something. I don't know what it is. Charlie won't tell me. Apparently she went to the clinic the over day, but I don't know what's happening" James chatted happily.  
"She may be after Charlie now Matt is out of the way. I know Nicky. We use to go to school together. Anyway I've gotta go babes, I'll ring you tomorrow. Okay. Love you loads James"  
"Okay. I love you too babe. Speak tomorrow. *mwah*" And then James put the phone down.  
1pm at Matt's old flat, where Nicky now lives......  
knock knock  
"Hiya Charlie, come on in"  
"Would you like a drink?" Nicky said happily.  
"Erm.. yeah okay then. Tea please with two sugars and milk thanks" Charlie answered. Charlie looked at Nicky strange. He remembered Nicky as being a slim girl. Has she put on weight? He thought, but he didn't want to say anything.  
"Okay I'll put the kettle on. Why don't you go and sit down in the living room? I won't be long" Nicky was chatting very loudly.  
With that, Charlie left Nicky in the kitchen and went to watch the TV in the living room. The flat hadn't changed really. There was still the same blue carpet in the living room. It was the same black leather couch, which Matt had when he lived with James. Charlie could tell it was the same, because it had the same white mark on the couch arm, when Matt badly dyed his hair and leant his head on the arm when he still had the hair dye in his hair. There was the same metallic silver wide screen television and DVD surround system that was given to Matt has a birthday present. Charlie couldn't believe that six months as past and the flat still looked the same.  
"Here we go. That's your tea Charlie" Nicky came into the living room, gave Charlie his cuppa tea and sat down beside him.  
"Thanks Nicky. So what's it you've wanted to talk to me about but you couldn't tell me on the phone?" Charlie wanted to get straight to the point of his visit.  
"Well you know when I told you that I went for a scan?"  
"Yeah, go on"  
"Well I'm pregnant"  
There was a long pause. Charlie couldn't believe what he had just heard. Surely he was dreaming this. All he wanted to do is wake up from this and pinch himself to see if this was real.  
"Pregnant?" Charlie was speechless. He thought 'That explains the big stomach then'. "So how far have you gone?" Charlie asked intrigued  
"Seven months!" Nicky answered, "I know it's a shock. I didn't want to believe in it myself"  
"And it's Matt's kid?" Charlie said still in a sight of shock.  
" Of course it is Matt's child. Who do you think I am? A whore?" Nicky replied frustrated. "I've tried to tell you before but I didn't know what to say to you. I thought it was all a dream and I still wish it were. But I'm carrying a child. The only thing I have left to remind me of Matt"  
"What sex is it?" Charlie was so surprised that Nicky had dropped this bombshell on him.  
"It's a little boy,” Nicky said softly. "I'm gonna call him Jack Matthew. Matt always wanted to have a son called Jack. I will make his wish happen. I knew Matt would've been a good father" Nicky breaks down in tears.  
Charlie didn't know what to do or what to say. He has just found out that his dead bandmate is gonna be a father. He didn't know whether to hit Nicky for keeping away from them for she has been pregnant longer than Matt dying or to cry because Matt wasn't here to see his little son grow up.  
"You know you're not on your own. You've got me and James to turn to. Please ring me whenever you need me. I've gotta go now, I've got work to do and thanks for telling me Nic"  
After that, Charlie drank his tea, got up and exits the flat.


	3. Chapter 3

Charlie was still in shock when he got home. He was starring into space.  
"What's up with you now?" James asked  
"Nothing. Actually that's not what I meant to say. I mean, I've just had the worst nightmare in history" Charlie answered, still glaring into space.  
"What? Nicky tried to hit it off with you. You didn't fall for it again?" James joked.  
"JAMES?"  
James turned around. It was Hannah, his sister.  
"Why are you being like that? Can't you see Charlie is confused right now? How can you be so cruel?" Hannah bellowed at James.  
Hannah was a sweet innocent girl, who was about 16 years old. She was tall, slim with gorgeous, shiny, layered, brown hair and she had eyes like the bluest skies. She was a typical teenager, who pestered her bigger brother, but everyone thought she was an angel.  
"Hey shut up you. Keep that big fat nose out of it. Anyway I'm having a bit of fun. Ain't that right Chaz?" James turned back to Charlie.  
"Yeah I guess so. Don't worry Hannah. I get this all the time."  
"But you shouldn’t have to put up with it Charlie. I certainly don't have to" Hannah rapidly replied.  
"Have you got something better to do than pestered me?" James annoyed.  
"Erm............... No. I guess I'll stay here then. Bothering you because I don't like you James. You like to get your own way and you don't like it when you don't. You're just a big baby really. I'm going to go out. See you" And Hannah stormed off.  
"Not if I can help it" James muttered under his breath.  
Later while James and Charlie were watching a bit of soccer. The telephone rang.  
"This phone hasn't stopped since Matt died" moaned James.  
"Stop your fucking moaning JB. Think of other people and not just yourself" Charlie responded to James and the picked the receiver up.  
"Hello?"  
"Hiya Charlie babe, its Xtina. How you doing?"  
"Hey babes. I've missed you all day. Why don't you come around tonight? It would make me a happy bunny!" Charlie laughed.  
"Yeah okay then babes. Let me just get ready and I'll see you in half hour"  
"Okay don't forget to wear them sexy underwear I bought you for your birthday"  
"Okay I won't babe, Love you lover boy" Xtina blows a kiss down the phone.  
"I'll see you later sexy kitten!" And with that Charlie put the phone down and started to smarten himself up for his girlfriend.  
"Why are you going out with her?" James curiously asked.  
"Because I love her. You should try it sometime. Maybe you won't be so fed up." Charlie growled back at James with disgust.  
"Actually I do have a girlfriend Charlie. You know that, she's your bloody cousin!" James fought very hard for a sly comeback.  
"Oh yeah, my cousin. You’re dating my cousin. BIG DEAL! She's probably cheated on you now with three different guys" Charlie replied with a sarcastic tone.  
"FUCK OFF CHARLIE! I love her and we've been together for a year. You just can grim and bear it that me and your cousin have lasted." James was fuming.  
"Hey, shut up JB. You're giving me a headache"  
knock, knock  
"Who's that?" Charlie shouted.  
"It's Kimi- James' cousin"  
"Hang on a minute Kimi." Charlie was struggling to do his tie up. "James get that will you"  
James opened the front door to the flat.  
"Hey Kimz how are you chick?" James said with excitement.  
"I've not seen you for ages. How have you been? Please come in and make yourself at home"  
"Don't mind if I do". Kimi looks over to Charlie, when her heart starts to flutter. "You're looking sexy tonight Charlie! Special occasion?"  
"Yeah, my girlfriend Xtina is coming over. We were gonna stay in but I think we should go out tonight. Mr Fedup is on one of his moods tonight!" Charlie answered as politely as he could without insulting Kimi's cousin in front of her.  
"What? You have a girlfriend?" Kimi looking very sad. "How long have you been seeing her then Charlie?" Kimi asked feeling rather mischievous and eyeing up Charlie from the face downwards.  
"Yeah I've been dating Xtina for 8 months now and it's going great. Have you got a boyfriend yet Kimi?" Charlie replied nicely while he was still trying to do his tie.  
"That's good. No I've not got a boyfriend. Can't really trust them now a days. Are you having trouble there Charlie?" Kimi said, looking at him sadly at while he struggled with his tie.  
"I'm doing okay. I just can't do this knot. It's not going right. I'll do it though"  
"Let me help you hunny"  
And Kimi got up from the couch and started to walk over to Charlie. She gently took the tie from his soft, warm hands and she gently did his tie for him. Charlie and Kimi came eye to eye and both smiled at each other. Charlie grabbed her hand and said, "Thank you Kimi. What would I do without you being here?”  
"You would struggle even more." Kimi laughed.  
knock, knock  
"That'll be Xtina. How do I look people?" Charlie said feeling a bit paranoid.  
"You look fine Charlie. Stop worrying mate" James answered  
"Xtina will eat you for supper when she sees you." Kimi said with a bit of jealously in her voice. Kimi has always love Charlie. Ever since, James introduced her to him on his 18th birthday party; she has always been talking about him to her mates. She was seriously in love with Charlie and to see him with another woman, broke her heart.  
"Charlie hun, open the door will you babes?" Xtina shouted through the letterbox.  
Charlie opened the door and his jaw dropped to the floor. Xtina was dressed in a long black dress that was low cut and had no back to it. She looked gorgeous.  
"My, you look gorgeous tonight babes" Charlie looked surprised to see Xtina wear such a revealing dress, not that he didn't mind.  
"Well thank you babe. You look dishy if I should say so myself" Xtina turned to Charlie, leant into him and gave him a big, long, passionate kiss.  
"Hello Xtina" James shouted to her.  
"Oh hi James. Didn't see you there. How are you?"  
"Great thanks. By the way this is my cousin Kimi. Kimi this is Charlie's girlfriend Xtina" James nicely introduced them.  
"Hi Xtina, nice to meet you finally.  
"Hi Kimi, nice to meet you too. I’ve heard a lot about by James".  
"Well I would love to stay here and chat folks, but me and Xtina are going out for a meal. We may see you later, we may not. Depends whose flat we end up going back to! Don't wait up James!" And with that Charlie took Xtina by the hand, and they left together.

Now James and Kimi were watching a bit of TV when the front door slammed shut.  
"Hiya Kimi, how are you chick?" It was Hannah. As moody as ever.  
"Hi Hannah. I'm great thanks. How's your day been?" Looking stunned by Hannah's attitude.  
"Am nackered. Can't believe Ed Simpson me. He's only got someone else apart from his girlfriend pregnant. Apparently she is about 2 months gone and Ed knows. I've forgot what her name is!" Hannah excitedly said bursting with gossip.  
"You're joking" Kimi looked shocked  
"Stop spreading rumours around sis!" James ordered  
"Oh I'm your sis, now Kimi's here. I'll not let it down what you called me earlier on. Did you know Kimi, he said that I had a big, fat nose?" Hannah said sadly.  
"Did he now? Well he didn't tell me that one! So is it true about Ed then?" Kimi asked intrigued  
"You girls are all the bloody same! You all like a bit of gossip! I'm going out. To get away from your lies!" James stormed. He grabbed his green Muse hoody and walked out of the flat.


	4. Chapter 4

As James was walking down the stairs from the flat muttering under his breath, he heard a voice.  
“Hiya James!”  
“Er.. Hiya”, James turned around and saw a tall, slim brunette who he recognized instantly.......  
“Hey Lindz. Soz about that. Was miles away. How you doing?”  
“I’m great thanx, how’s you and Chaz coping? I’m sorry about Matt. He was like a bruva to me when me and our Chaz had our differences. Anyway you off to your bird’s house then? I replied to James. Charlie is my cousin and James has been like a second bruva.  
“Well we’re coping. Have to carry on don’t we? Yeah Matt was like a bruva to both me and Charlie. It is unfortunate. I’m not going to Jen’s today. She’s in USA recording her new album. Were you off?” James asked with a weak smile.  
“I was gonna ask you if Charlie was upstairs.”  
“No he isn’t really. He’s gone out with Xtina, on a date,” James said with a little laugh, “but my sista and Kimi is upstairs if you wanna go up.”  
“Thanks James. Are you coming back after?” I asked nicely.  
“Yeah, I may come back later. I’ll c ya later then.” James smiled.  
“OK hun. C ya later. We can have a chat after.” And with that we parted.


	5. Chapter 5

back at the flat

knock, knock  
“Hiya Lindz!” Hannah said with excitement, “come on it. settle down. Make yourself at home. I believe you know Kimi!”  
“Not really. I’ve heard a lot about you Kimi. Charlie speaks about you non-stop. At first, I though you were his girl!” I said.  
By hearing this, Kimi, quickly got my attention after the words ‘Charlie speaks about you’. When Kimi heard this, her heart fluttered for she loves Charlie dearly.  
“What has he said about me?” Kimi asked.  
“Er... well he said that you’re understanding. That there is a physical attraction between the two of you.”  
Kimi was filling up with hope and happiness. The expression on her face said to me that she wanted to hear more.  
“Kimi, I think our Charlie has the hots for you, but is chicken to come out with it. I’ve heard about Xtina. What is she like?” I asked inquisitively.  
“Well, she is beautiful! She is very lucky to have bagged Charlie. She is easy to get along with.” Hannah suddenly bursting with gossip. Kimi was very quiet when we talked about Xtina. The light in her face I saw a few minutes ago has drained away making her look daunted.  
“Kimi, what’s up babe?” I asked with worry. Kimi looked like as though she was gonna puke up.  
“It’s because we’re talking about Xtina,” Hannah replied, “Kimi has a serious cruch on your cousin.”  
Kimi looked at Hannah with eyes signalling death. All Kimi wanted, was one of Charlie’s relatives to know. She felt she could kill Hannah for blurting it out.  
I turned to Kimi, ”Seriously? Well Kimi, your secret is safe with me. Trust me chick”.  
Kimi was still quiet and just nodded to my reply. I didn’t want to lead on that I already knew about her ‘secret’.  
“do you know what we need sisters?” I said with a burst of adrenalin.  
Both Hannah and Kimi turned around. “What?”  
“We need a party! I’ll organize the people with Hannah. Kimi, do you want to get the grub? Here’s £50. Get some booze as well!”  
“OK!” and with that Kimi took the money of me and disappeared down the stairs to the local shop.  
“Right, where’s the address book?” Hannah asked happily.  
It was a thick, blue book underneath the phone. It was full with numbers.  
“Hannah, do you want to ring the people, while I’ll tidy up a little bit?”  
“Yeah sure”.  
And then after an hour, Hannah has invited Ed- Charlie’s bruva, smurfette- Matt’s cousin, Nicky, Matt’s sister, Loz- Matt’s best mate, Darren- Matt’s bruva, Nic- James’ bruva, and Clare- Charlie’s cousin and many more. While this was happening I was getting the place tidy for a spot of boogie tonight!


	6. Chapter 6

At the restaurant

“Babes, I love you so much, you know that!” Charlie smoothly said.  
“Charlie! I love you too hunny. What is this in aid of hunny pie? What are you saying?” Xtina asked with fright in her voice. She thought at this moment, that Charlie was going to dump her for someone better.  
“Xtina. I just want to say you’re everything to me. My world revolves around you. We’ve been together for a while and losing you would break me apart. I want to spend the rest of my life with you babe. And i was wondering...”  
as he said this, Charlie raised from his chair, took a little black velvet box from his trouser pocket and bent down on one knee in front of Xtina and opened the box in front of her. Her heart jumped a beat as she saw the most beautiful ring in front of her. It was platinum with a big diamond in the middle with little blue sapphires around the diamond.  
“Will you marry me Xtina?” Charlie asked.  
By now everyone was watching. Xtina looked into Charlie’s eyes and quickly said, “Yes! You know I will!” And with this, Charlie got up, Xtina got up and then Charlie placed the ring on her finger. They starred into each other’s eyes, when Charlie gave her a massive hug; the other people in the restaurant clapped and cheered.  
“I love you more than anything in the world!”  
“Charlie, I love you more than life itself!” And Xtina moved in and gave Charlie a long, passionate kiss.  
“Should we go back to your place?” Xtina asked after kissing Charlie.  
“OK babe. Let’s go now. I’ll just pay the bill. Waiter, bill please!”  
After a minute, the waiter came back with the bill. Charlie looked at it in disbelief. He had a bill in his hands for £2,000. He gulped hard and paid with his credit card.  
The waiter went to get Xtina her jacket and then both Xtina and Charlie went home hand in hand, Xtina’s hand glistering in the light!


	7. Chapter 7

Back at the flat

“How’s things coming along Lindz?” Kimi asked. She had just come back from the shop with six big bags full of food and booze.  
“things are great. Everyone we have invited are coming over apart from Nicky because she isn’t feeling up to it!”, I answered, “Got the stuff?”  
Kimi nodded and lifted the bags up to show me. Hannah went all hyper, “Excellent!” Hannah shouted, “Are we having a big piss up then?”  
“Hannah?” I said in disgust, “You sound like an alcoholic hun. Don’t want James to fall out with me do you?”  
Hannah shook her head to say no and she stayed very quiet since. Later, she went over to the hi-fi system ad turned it on. Deftones came blasting through the speakers.  
“Has Chaz or James got anything else?” Kimi asked.  
Hannah skimmed through the massive collection of CDs. She found Sum41, Blink182, Michael Jackson, Foo Fighters......  
“Oh! The Darkness. Gotta put this on!”

stereo plays ‘I believe in a thing called love’.

Kimi and Hannah started to do their hair, make-up and singing along to the Darkness. I just sat down on the sofa thinking. Everyone seems to getting along and coping very well, but not me. Losing Matt was the last thing I wanted to happen. Tell you the truth I also has feelings for Matt, but I didn’t tell anyone apart from one person. The day Matt died was when I died. I was also thinking about how it would be to bring him back......  
“Hang on a minute”.  
“What Lindz?” Hannah asked with an expression of confusion on her face.  
“What?”  
“You said hang on!”  
“Oh sorry. Forget what I said!” I couldn’t believe it. i was so caught up in deep thinking I forgot there were other people in the room. But the thought came into my mind- bringing Matt back to life! What a good idea!

Well five hours had passed and everyone turned up including Ed, James, Xtina, Charlie, Darren and Ann-Marie. We were having the time of our life.

Music stops

“Can I just make an announcement?” Charlie said, “well me and Xtina have something to say.  
Charlie held Xtina closer to his side. “We’re getting married!”  
Gasps and shock struck across a few faces including Ed.  
“Congratulations” I shouted. I love weddings. “Lets make a toast. To Charlie and Xtina, may they be happy in later life!”  
Everybody raised their drinks in the air and made the toast. All the guys, shook hands with Charlie and hugged Xtina and ladies did vice versa. I went to Xtina to hug her and she showed me the ring.  
“Bloody heck Xtina. That is gorgeous! I’m glad Charlie’s found a wicked girl! I hope you keep him in line. I’ve always got a spare rolling pin in case he does get out of line.”  
Both me and Xtina laughed.

Music starts


	8. Chapter 8

12 midnight and we were still dancing the night away. I loved it. i got to know James’ bruva Nick and Matt’s sister Ann-Marie quite well. We exchanged numbers. I went over to James,  
“Well it looks like we’re gonna have a wedding soon!” I said smirking.  
“I know, wicked isn’t it?” James was dead excited that Charlie was marrying a decent girl, “Enjoyed the night hun?”  
“Best night so far. Me, Hannah and Kimi arranged a general party and it turned out to be an engagement party. Xtina is very lucky to have bagged Charlie. I’m surprised Camilla hasn’t come back for him yet.”  
James turned and looked at me straight in the eye, “Camilla? Why though? They split up ages ago, before Busted as famous!”  
“I know. She still loves the little Farleykins”.  
We both laughed at the name Farleykins. How can you give your child that nickname?  
I was pretty pissed, after drinking a few Stella’s and a few vodka and coke.

...... 3am and it was getting a bit late. The music was turned don because of the neighbours! Everybody was holding hands, holding each other, snogging. Charlie and Xtina starred in each other’s eyes all night. They couldn’t keep their hands off each other. I was getting quite chatty to Nick like before, then we ending up kissing. Nick grabbed my hand, put his pint down and led me to the bedroom. Kimi was getting chatty to Will, Charlie’s other bruva. She wanted to get close to Charlie! Will loves Kimi since he first saw her at Charlie’s birthday party in June, but Kimi didn’t feel the same way. She was quite pissed herself. And what happened, she ended up grabbing Will’s hand and taking him to James’ room. It had gone from a party to a gang bang.  
Everybody was kissing someone apart from James. James missed Jen his girlfriend and my sister. He missed her not being the country. He got his phone and started to text her. He got a reply back saying ‘Hey babe. I miss u 2 hun. Luvin u 4rm the bottom of my heart. Love Jen xxxx’. That text message brighten him up a bit and he got up and went talking to Charlie’s brother Ed.

In the bedroom

“Everything going great isn’t it?” Nick asked.  
“yep. It’s been a great night.” I answered back.  
Nick couldn’t stop staring at me all night.  
“You’re looking very sexy tonight Lindz! Come on, sit next to me. I won’t bite!”  
And with that I sat next to him on the end of the bed.  
I didn’t know what was going to happen. I didn’t expect it to happen, but it did. I wouldn’t wish it on my enemy.  
Nick started to stroke my hair and face. He then started to kiss my neck. I thought of nothing as I was pissed. He gently stroked my leg. Then I noticed that his hand started to make it’s way up my body. I knew I was pissed, but I then realised what he wanted.  
“What the FUCK are you doing?” I panicked. What the hell was I doing here? I got off the bed and I felt a tight squeeze on my right wrist. I was quite frightened.  
“Nick, stop it! you’re scaring me please stop it. you’re drunk. Now leave me alone.”  
But he wouldn’t take me on. He got up next to me, grabbed me from my waist and threw me on the bed. As i was thrown on the bed, I banged my head on the headboard and I passed out....


	9. Chapter 9

After the last six months, everything was okay. Nicky had her baby son. Charlie and Xtina were expecting! I had to go through a rape case with Nick and Kimi started to date Will. Everything was running normally again until one night...  
It was on the night Matt died a year ago. I had a weird and supernatural dream. I dreamt that I was on a deserted island when it wasn’t deserted at all. I noticed I was looking through a crystal ball. I was watching every part of the world. I noticed in the corner of the crystal ball, there was a guy, about the same age as James, looking at me. I looked closely and it was Matt. He was speaking to me.  
“Lindz, babe. How is Nic?” Matt said.  
“She’s okay. She gave birth to a healthy baby son, your son.”

Matt began to cry. I couldn’t believe it, I was talking to a dead guy. It seemed real. I noticed Matt was still the little, cheeky sod he was when he was alive. We can a conversation that seem to last for eternity.  
“I have an idea Lindz. You’ve got to get me back to the real world.” Matt said, “only you can do it. i know you have contacts that can return me to my home. Please Lindz, do this for a close friend.”  
And with that, I woke up.........


	10. Chapter 10

Weeks had passed and I kept having this dream of me and Matt talking. It kept popping in my head every so often. It felt like someone or thing was telling me something. I carried on with my life when suddenly I had a flashback to the tragic accident. It was went the car went over the embankment. ‘Why am I seeing this?’ I thought. It felt like I was Matt seeing the accident over again. It had gone to my head and making me ill. I had to talk to someone, so I picked up the phone and dialled.  
“Hello”  
“Hi. Is it Nicky?”  
“Yeah it is. Who’s speaking please?”  
“It’s Lindz, Charlie’s cousin. Can I come round. I need to talk to someone.”  
“Yeah sure. Come around hun.”  
And we hung up.

At Nicky’s flat

“Hiya Lindz, you okay?” Nicky said as she hugged me.  
“No. I’ve been having these weird dreams and I didn’t know who to turn to.”  
“Tell me huni.” Nicky replied.  
So I carried on explaining these dreams in details. I had dreamt it so many times, I had remembered everything in it.  
“You as well. I’m having dreams like that.” Nicky replied.  
I was confused.  
“Same surrounding as yours expect Matt was saying that you were gonna get him back to the real world!” Nicky explained, “ I was like ‘that is stupid’”  
“Yeah it is stupid. How can I bring Matt back to life?”  
I was there so late at night, I ended up sleeping on the sofa. It stunk of hair dye because of Matt lying on the sofa arm. I was sleeping fine until I dreamt of the accident again. I woke up quickly, sweating cobs. It was a nightmare.


	11. Chapter 11

The next day, I rang James up asking if I could come around. It had been ages since I saw him last. I haven’t spoken to me since the rape case with his brother Nick because he blamed himself.  
James answered and he agreed for me to go round to the flat. I got there and we talked about stuff. We caught up no gossip. He told me he was going to American to Jen..........  
“So why you come then?” James asked worried.  
So again I explained the dreams I’ve been having and the dreams Nicky has been having.  
“Strange. Very strange.2 James said concerned, “What should we do?”

“Bring Matt bring to life.” I blurted it out. I wanted to say it for a long time and I knew it was a crazy idea.  
“WHAT? Are you crazy? And how?” James yelled in mixed emotions.  
“Witchcraft. I know this lad who does witchcraft. He can bring Matt back to life. I know it’s crazy but it’s worth a try.” I was very eager. This has been brewing in my head long before the dreams, “come on, you said Busted isn’t Busted without Matt. You’ve done nothing in the last six months. You haven’t even spoken about further plans for Busted. I’m sure if we bring back Matt, Busted will be again.” I explained.  
James knew I was right. We could try it after all James misses Matt. Busted will be again once Matt came back from the dead.  
“OK, I’m with you now. And when do we do this? When do we contact this lad you know?” James said.  
“We’ll ring him tomorrow morning around 10ish. His name is Ian and he can do the rictual that will bring us the old Matt back.”  
This seemed surreal. I couldn’t believe it we’re going to do this. We are going to bring Matt back to life, we are going to return Matt to where he belongs.  
“There’s one problem Lindz.” James said.  
“And what’s that?”  
“How do we tell Chaz!”  
Er...... he did have a point there. How the fuck are we going to tell Charlie? How could we put it? saying we’re bringing his dead bandmate back to life.  
“We’ll sort that out tomorrow” I answered.

I looked at my watch, it read 2:57am.  
“Fucking hell. I’ll be off now James.”  
“OK babe.”  
We both got up and went to the front door. He hugged each other and said goodnight to each other.

Back at mine flat

I got back home and I was bursting with excitement. OMG! We’re going to bring Matt back to life again! This will be a challenge. With that I went to bed, thinking of what’ll it be to see Matt back again. I was thinking how the fans would react when Matt was back! With all these thoughts I easily feel asleep.

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
